staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Września 2010
TVP 1 05:55 Mały rycerz El Cid - W wiosce Vivar odc. 1 (Un un pueblo llamado Vivar); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Trzeba się dobrze spisać; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Spis Rolny na Plebanii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Piknik Minnie, odc. 32 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Tom i Huck (Tom and Huck) - txt.str.777 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Peter Hewitt; wyk.:Brad Renfro, Michael McShane, Jonathan TaylorThomas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Latanie na dywanie, odc. 1 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2010); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Siara w kuluarach - odc.1; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Winnetou - Winnetou i Apanaczi (Winnetou und das Halbblut Apanatschi) 85'; serial przygodowy kraj prod.JUGOSŁAWIA, Niemcy, Francja (1966); reż.:Harald Phillip; wyk.:Pierre Brice, Lex Barker, Ralf Wolter; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 BBC w Jedynce - Sekretne życie słoni odc. 3 (The sekret life of elephant. Sekretne życie słoni) - txt.str.777 52'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 45 - Cena prawdy - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2015; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Chip i Dale - Brygada RR rusza na ratunek cz. 1, odc. 28 (To The Rescue Part 1); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 1/13 - txt.str.777 44'; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Joanna Brodzik, Małgorzata Braunek, Jerzy Schejbal, Olga Frycz, Piotr Grabowski, Maria Pakulnis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 47. KFPP Opole 2010 - Kombii w Opolu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:15 47. KFPP Opole 2010 - Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:30 Matka (Mother) 107'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2004); reż.:Roger Michell; wyk.:Peter Vaughan, Daniel Craig, Anne Reid; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Kolekcja kinomana - Jentl (Yentl) 128'; musical kraj prod.USA (1983); reż.:Barbra Streisand; wyk.:Barbra Streisand, Amy Irving, Mandy Patinkin, Nehemiah Persoff; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Kino nocnych marków - Skrawki życia (How to Make an American Quilt) 111'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Jocelyn Moorhouse; wyk.:Winona Ryder, Maya Angelou, Anne Bancroft; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Nie tylko dla pań - Pies, który uratował rodzinę (The Dog that saved our marriage); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Ostoja - odc. 75; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 754; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 451 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 452 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Łagodna na drodze; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - , - Smutek krokodyla (Crocodile blues); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Statek - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 17 (64) Walia - "Celtowie, węgiel i morze"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Sky High (Sky High) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Mike Mitchell; wyk.:Michael Angarano, Kurt Russell, Kelly Preston, Kevin Heffernan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1770; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1105 - Potrzeby kobiet; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2010 (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 411 - Życie to nie żart; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia... "Bo to nie ma co" ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:45 Tak to leciało! - kulisy ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (74); teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Joe Black (Meet Joe Black) - txt.str.777 172'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Martin Brest; wyk.:Brad Pitt, Anthony Hopkins, Claire Forlani; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:40 Kocham Kino - magazyn Grażyny Torbickiej - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Wenecji (Wenecja 2010); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (65); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Kabaretożercy - (1); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Tele PRLe - (16); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek 56'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Janusz Kłosiński, Ryszarda Hanin, Marek Frąckowiak, Małgorzata Potocka, Janina Sokołowska, Jerzy Turek, Stanisław Tym, Ludwik Benoit, Hanna Bedryńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 Powrót do tajemniczego ogrodu (Return to the Secret Garden) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Scott Featherstone; wyk.:Mercedes Kastner, Michelle Horn, Josh Zuckerman; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Lublin 07:02 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Znaki czasu 08:00 Dziedzictwo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Potrafisz 09:00 Festiwal Biegowy Krynica Zdrój 2010 - Serwis sportowy; relacja; STEREO, Na żywo 09:10 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Jej sukces - Odc. 13 - Koło Gospodyń; cykl reportaży; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 09:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 10:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:52 Festiwal Biegowy Krynica Zdrój 2010 - Serwis sportowy; relacja; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Festiwal Biegowy Krynica Zdrój 2010 - Serwis sportowy; relacja; STEREO, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Info jazda - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO 13:15 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 13:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:52 Festiwal Biegowy Krynica Zdrój 2010 - Serwis sportowy; relacja; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Elementarz mam - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Festiwal Biegowy Krynica Zdrój 2010; relacja; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 17:00 Transmisja sportowa 18:30 Panorama lubelska 18:50 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Było, nie minęło 19:30 Reportaż 20:00 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Panorama lubelska 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:17 Festiwal Biegowy Krynica Zdrój 2010; relacja; STEREO 23:32 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO 00:03 Chełmska 21; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:01 Jej sukces - odc. 2 - Szkoła tańca; cykl reportaży; STEREO 01:07 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:31 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:43 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:08 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO 02:20 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:44 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:16 Elementarz mam - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO 03:40 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:04 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO 04:16 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO 04:28 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 04:52 Info jazda - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO 05:02 Za kulisami PRL - odc. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO 05:27 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:39 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 07:00 Plebania - odc. 1514; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Plebania - odc. 1515; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Plebania - odc. 1516; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Plebania - odc. 1517; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Plebania - odc. 1518; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Rodzina Leśniewskich - odc. 7/7 - Wywiadówka; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Słownik polsko@polski - talk-show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 18/21 - Pierścienie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (7) gość: Janusz Stokłosa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2010), Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Miejsce z historią - Świątynia trzech Anien; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z tamy na Wiśle we Włocławku; STEREO, Transmisja 14:55 Polskie Tango - śpiewa Krzysztof Krawczyk; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Filmówka - Poszukiwanie miejsca - odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1093* - Nowe mundury; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Komiksy z tamtych lat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 739; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 230; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 231; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 14 - Król kruków; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Czarne chmury - odc. 1/10 - Szafot; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 47. KFPP Opole 2010 - Kombii w Opolu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:05 Studio Festiwalowe; STEREO 22:15 47. KFPP Opole 2010 - Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:20 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega - odc. 2/4 - Trening (odc. 2/4 - Trening); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1995); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 M jak miłość - odc. 739; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 14 - Król kruków; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 13/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino Mistrzów - Zawrócony 78'; film TVP; reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Kondrat, Marek Frąckowiak, Stanisław Górka, Henryk Bista, Zofia Rysiówna, Anna Waszczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Hanna Śleszyńska i kabaret Ciach; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dżem - List do R. cz. 2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Więzy krwi - odc. 14/26; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:00 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 11 7:30 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 51 8:05 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 1 8:30 Gumisie Odcinek: 6 9:00 Gumisie Odcinek: 7 9:30 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 23 10:00 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 24 10:30 Spryciarz 12:45 Jaś Fasola Odcinek: 10 13:20 Studio F1 14:00 Grand Prix Włoch w Monzy 16:00 Studio F1 16:15 Jaś Fasola Odcinek: 11 16:45 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 2 17:45 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 15 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 233 20:00 Ludzie Chudego Odcinek: 3 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 8 21:59 Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki - News Odcinek: 8 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 23:05 Zaborcza miłość 1:10 Polska Liga Piłki Ręcznej mężczyzn 2010/2011 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 591 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1342 TVN 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 35 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 26 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 463 11:25 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 12:35 Usta usta Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 13:25 Top Model Odcinek: 1 14:25 Mam talent Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 16:00 Orange Warsaw Festival Odcinek: 3 17:00 Orange Warsaw Festival Odcinek: 4 18:00 Milionerzy Odcinek: 137 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 12 21:55 Drzewo Jozuego 0:05 Klub szalonych dziewic Odcinek: 11 1:05 Klub szalonych dziewic Odcinek: 12 1:55 Po co spać, jak można grać? 3:15 Telesklep 3:35 Drzewo Jozuego 5:40 Uwaga! TVN 7 5:25 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 4 6:15 Chwila prawdy 7:20 Telezakupy 9:30 Jej cały świat Odcinek: 4 10:00 Frasier Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 8 10:30 Frasier Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 8 11:00 Giganciki 13:15 Plotkara Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 3 14:15 Krzysztof Kolumb Odcinek: 2 16:00 Mój przyjaciel Niedźwiedź 18:00 Miasteczko Twin Peaks Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 19:05 Uwaga, faceci! Odcinek: 15 20:05 Arsene Lupin 22:45 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 5 23:45 Grzech milczenia 1:35 Arkana magii TV 4 5:00 Elvis Costello: Live in Memphis - koncert 6:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 6:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 7:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 8:00 Spadkobiercy - odc. 27, serial komediowy, Polska 2010 9:05 Tajemniczy blondyn w czarnym bucie - komedia, Francja 1972 11:00 Galileo - odc. 168 12:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 13:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:30 Spadkobiercy - odc. 28, Polska 2010 14:30 Wielka niedźwiedzica - film przygodowy, USA, Kanada, Wielka Brytania 1999 16:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 17:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Warszawski 17:30 VIP - program kulturalny 18:00 Gliniarze z Melbourne - odc. 2, Australia 2009 19:00 Galileo - odc. 170 20:00 Galileo EXTRA - Życie na krawędzi - odc. 2, Polska 2010 21:00 STOP Drogówka - odc. 1, magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 22:00 Spadkobiercy - odc. 29, Polska 2010 23:00 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 00:05 Gliniarze z Melbourne - odc. 1, Australia 2009 1:05 Gliniarze z Melbourne - odc. 2, Australia 2009 2:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 3:05 VIP - program kulturalny 3:25 Jethro Tull - Live at Montreux - koncert 4:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:45 Zakończenie programu